Pushed to the Limit
by Ninja Misao
Summary: With Tony temporarily out of commission its up to Pepper to keep Obadiah busy till help arrives. Can she do it or will Tony's ex CEO be to much for the red haired personal assistant to handle?


Pushed to the Limit

Note: When I was watching the first Iron Man movie again I always wondered what would happen if Pepper was there when Obadiah was taking the reactor out of Tony. So that's what inspired me to write this story I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Temporarily paralyzed all Tony could do was listen and watch as Obadiah Stane carefully remove the small reactor from his chest, it didn't take long for the pain of the reaming shards to slowly move threw his body to his heart. Stane smiled evilly at the paled Tony Stark.

"Ah you still have one golden egg left to give." Stane with with his signature smile.

Lost in his small victory Obadiah didn't hear the door open but Tony did. He looked around to see a glimpse of a red head before Stane noticed something was wrong.

"Is someone here Tony?" Stane asked.

The bald man looked around his eyes narrowed as he moved closer toward the door cautiously. As he turned back to look at Tony He felt something large hit him on the head and he dropped to the floor. There stood Pepper breathing heavily over Stane's unconscious body she dropped the broken broom and ran to Tony side.

Unsure what to do Pepper pulled out her phone to call Rhodey while Tony attempted to speak to her.

"P...Pepper" Tony whispered.

The P.A leaned in and heard him she quickly hug up the phone but not before leaving Rhodey a quick message. Pepper took a long deep breath before looking into her boss's chocolate brown eyes.

"What is it Tony?" Pepper asked

"Listen …I need to get downstairs." Tony said.

Pepper nodded with a heavy grunt she help Tony up from the couch and with another grunt the two of them headed downstairs.

In the workshop Pepper opened the door and set a pale Tony Stark down in the chair. Before either of them could say a word food steps could be heard from above. Peppers eyes remained glued to the stairs she knew Rhodey didn't get here that fast which one met one thing it was Stane. With a glance she noticed Tony reaching for his old reactor in the glass box.

"Tony and Pepper pity I have to end your lives." Stane voice said from the stairs.

Pepper backed up slowly her eyes still focused on the door she could heard her boss struggling to reach the mini reactor. The red haired lass pushed the glass box to toward him and in that moment she saw Stane's body in view.

"Jarvis turn off the lights." Pepper whispered.

The AI replied with out questions and the lights went out Pepper took a long deep breath as she picked up a wrench and clutched it in her hand.

"I'll do my best to buy you some time." Pepper said seriously.

Tony nodded as he broke the glass box open.

Stane opened the door his ears picked up on the noise and moved toward it in the dark . As he got closer Pepper jumped on his back she raised her hand to hit him with the wrench but she wasn't quick enough and Obadiah elbowed her in the face then grab her arms pulling her over him. Pepper yelped in pain as she hit the floor.

"Nice try." Stane said with a smirk.

"I'm not done yet." Pepper said with determination in her voice.

The red haired lass smirked as she kicked Stane between the legs now he was the one yelping in pain. Angry and still in pain Stane turned around and began punching at Pepper. He got a few good blows in before she delivered another blow between the legs. Unable to handle the pain Obadiah dropped to the floor. Pepper pushed her self up off the floor but Stane grabbed her leg.

"Hold it right there Stane." Tony said sternly.

Obadiah didn't have to turn around to know Tony was right behind him with his armored arm aimed at his head ready to fire if needed be. The bald man sighed in defeat as he let go of Pepper's leg. Catching her breath Pepper reached into to her Stane's pocket retrieving other mini reactor. By this time Rhodey arrived, he pulled the corrupt business man off the floor and handed him over to the authorities waiting out side.

Pepper sat down in the chair with Tony sitting beside her she sighed loudly it was done Obadiah was taking care of and Tony was safe. She could feel the pain from her injures now all of her adrenaline was spent but she still managed to turn to her boss with a tired but happy smile on her face.

"Thank you Pepper." Tony said.

"No Problem, will that be all Mr. Stark?" Pepper asked tiredly.

"That will be all Ms. Potts." Tony replied.

Pepper nodded contently as she stood up and painfully headed up the stairs she was in pain and her face maybe a bit swollen tomorrow, but Tony knows she'll still come into work no how much he complained because she is Virginia Pepper Potts and when she is pushed to the limit she will do what's necessary to protect everyone who is important to her she truly is one of a kind.


End file.
